


Just A Kiss

by Dmnq8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmnq8/pseuds/Dmnq8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies do come true! Set immediately after New Bonds. SasuNejiNaru threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

Snow fell heavily outside the Hokage building. Naruto, enjoying the feel of authority, sat in the Hokage's chair going over paper work. _It's not like Kakashi's here to care_ , the blond thought with guilty pleasure. The Seventh Hokage routinely left much of his job to his younger assistant so he could fuck his new wife, Kurenai, or read his dirty books.

Naruto had been working with the current Hokage for a little over a month. Winter was full upon them, another excuse Kakashi used to be late or absent for work. The man always said he got lost in the snow. How the Copy Ninja managed to be such an efficient leader of Konoha while doing so little, still baffled the blond. It was true, though. The really important matters were taken care of immediately by Kakashi. He dealt with weighty issues easily and expertly and any time a problem cropped up the Hokage could be found behind his desk, addressing it.

It was only when tedious paper work or other mundane jobs pertaining to his office piled up that Kakashi seemed to be mysteriously absent. Naruto didn't mind, though. Hell, he was the _Hokage's assistant_! Plus he got to sit in the Hokage chair. The blond never failed to get a hard-on whenever he sat in the high-backed swivel chair.

"Deeeee-mon," a deep voice sang outside the office door. Naruto groaned. Much as he loved Sasuke calling him 'demon', he hated the endearment in public. He knew there were two Chuunins standing outside the door in their customary positions. What must they think at hearing the Hokage's assistant called demon by his lover? Naruto hunched his shoulders in embarrassment as the Chuunins opened the door and let Sasuke in. Sure enough, they were grinning.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke shut the door behind himself. He took in the sight of Naruto sitting behind the desk and felt his balls tighten. His demon in office was a sexy thought. The Uchiha could already picture the Hokage raiment and hat on Naruto's thick body…

His... thick…body.

Sasuke got a hard-on too.

Sasuke didn't know why, but lately he was always horny. Naruto had asked him the other day if he was sick. "Yes," Sasuke had answered. "I'm lovesick. Fuck me, Demon!"

After the rousing sex that had ensued, Sasuke had lain awake reflecting on his new libido. He was hopelessly in love with Naruto, that was true. But it was more than that. It was the peace, the dark-haired man decided. The long-awaited peace and contentment they enjoyed after everything they had been through. Danzo was dead. Madara was dead. Akatsuki was dead…there was no one after them. The stress of having to hide his children's secret was gone. He and Naruto hadn't had a fight in ages. Everything was just so _good_ it was impossible for him not to be horny.

Naruto glanced up from the desk briefly before waving his hand at the papers in front of him. He held a pen between his middle and index fingers. The sight of the pen in Naruto's large hand sharpened Sasuke's desire. He felt his body begin heating up; A scholarly Naruto was even sexier than Naruto as Hokage. Sasuke patted his pocket, making sure he still had the item he'd brought with him. He pushed away from the door and walked on unsteady legs towards the desk. Fuck, but he was ready to come just from the way Naruto leaned his elbow on the desk!

"I'd ask what you want," Naruto said as he wrote something on a form. "But I already know why you're here. The answer is no." He paused, looking up with a frown, as if his own words confounded him.

Sasuke was frowning down at him as well. "That didn't sound right," the Uchiha said.

"No, it didn't," Naruto said in a bewildered tone. "Since when do I refuse sex?" His blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Since this job has aged you. Soon you won't be able to get it up anymore." Sasuke swung his leg idly, resting his hip on the corner of the desk.

Naruto leaned back in his chair. It creaked softly. The pose had Sasuke nearly swooning. He discreetly supported his weight on a hand that he placed behind him on the messy desk. He could barely remain upright. He wanted to fall into Naruto's lap, so badly did he want him. His demon had no right whatsoever looking so delicious in that chair. Wrong. Just wrong.

"You're crazy," Naruto said in his defense. "Just because I want to do a good job doesn't mean I'm getting too old to fuck. I'll never be too old to fuck. I'll be hobbling after you with my cane when I'm ninety. Now what do you want? Really?"

Sasuke chuckled at the image of an aged Naruto chasing him for sex. "Well, since you brought sex up…"

"As if that wasn't your intention all along," Naruto rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, resuming his writing. "I'll be home the usual time."

Sasuke ignored this. "It wasn't my original intention, actually. I came here to ask you something. Then I remembered we haven't had sex in this office yet and decided that needed to be remedied."

Naruto spared a look for Sasuke's cheerful countenance before drawing another form before him. "Sex. In this office. You're one sick fuck, you know that Sasuke?"

"Am not. So. Want to?"

"No."

"I knew you'd agree," Sasuke said as he slid into Naruto's lap. He draped his legs awkwardly over the arms of the chair and adjusted his position until he was comfortable. Naruto threw a worried glance at the door.

"Sasuke! Jesus, anybody could walk in here and see us! You know I'm not allowed to lock the door-" Naruto cut off as Sasuke withdrew something from his pocket. "What's that?"

Sasuke held up the pair of glasses. The lenses were plain, non-prescription. The frames were black and wire-rimmed. He fit them onto Naruto's puzzled face. The effect was immediate. Sasuke's heart hammered painfully in his chest.

Naruto eyed the way Sasuke panted at the sight of him in glasses. "Something is wrong with you, I swear to God. I'm not wearing these things…where'd you even get them...and I am _not_ fucking you in the Hokage's office! Now get up you dumb shit, before I-"

Sasuke bit Naruto's ear. He sucked the lobe with relish, savoring the clean taste of Naruto. The blond's words trailed away to muffled moans. He shivered. Sasuke worried the flesh between his teeth just hard enough to get his demon securely into the mood. It worked. Naruto reared up from his chair and slammed Sasuke down on top of the papers, his hands already fumbling with the button on his pants. Sasuke gave a low giggle.

"What about someone walking in on us," Sasuke reminded him.

"We'll be quick." Naruto undid Sasuke's pants with short, sharp tugs.

"What if someone hears us?" Sasuke sounded like the very soul of innocence.

"Good point," Naruto said. He shut Sasuke up by closing his mouth over the taller man's. Sasuke sighed, giving himself up to the staggering desire that was driving him insane.

-oOo-

Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's coat until he found what he knew the bastard had brought with him. He withdrew the bottle of lube without breaking the ferocious kiss. He shoved it into Sasuke's hands, letting him do the honors. Naruto wanted his hands free to run over the smooth white skin he never seemed to tire of.

Sasuke struggled to get the bottle open while Naruto tugged his shirt off. The office was heated, but even so goose bumps appeared on Sasuke's skin as Naruto dragged his lips down the white length of his throat. Sasuke's back stuck to the papers on the desk as he began sweating.

Naruto pinched the meat high up under Sasuke's arm, making the other man yelp in pain. "Get to work," the blond hissed.

Sasuke recalled the bottle of lube in his slack fingers and managed to get some on his hand. Naruto yanked Sasuke's pants off impatiently.

The blond let himself sit back down in his chair as Sasuke worked lube-coated fingers into his own hole. He held Sasuke's legs apart and slightly up, giving himself an unimpeded view.

Sasuke bit his lips to keep silent, but a moan came from him anyway. He turned his head aside, closing his eyes tightly as he pleasured himself. He worked a third finger in and gasped. "Oh…God…" Sasuke leaned his weight on a hand as his body settled backward, growing weak as his arousal mounted.

Naruto's blood was boiling. A masturbating Sasuke was irresistible. He rolled the chair backward a bit, allowing himself to lean down between Sasuke's thighs and cover his balls with his mouth. Sasuke bucked off the table slightly, papers shifting. The pen toppled to the floor. Stacked folders swayed alarmingly as Sasuke's hips rocked rhythmically. "Don't stop," he panted to the blond head.

Naruto did stop a few minutes later to lean back in is chair. His cock stood stiffly from his unzipped pants. He smirked at Sasuke as he gestured at it. "Wax it good, Uchiha."

Sasuke threw a punch at being left hanging, but Naruto caught the half-hearted blow and used the hand in is grasp to pull Sasuke down to him. The kiss was long and hot and hard. When Sasuke broke it off he slid down Naruto's heaving torso to clamp his mouth over the huge erection.

Naruto leaned back in the chair, arching his back at Sasuke's strong suction. The mouth slid up and down, bobbing and slurping until Naruto worried the Chuunins outside the door would hear the sound and come to investigate. Ah, but the feeling was too good for him to tell Sasuke to stop. He grabbed the thick black tresses and held his head still as he came with a hard shudder. Sasuke swallowing around him almost had him screaming.

"My turn," Sasuke said when he'd swallowed every drop. He sat on the desk again and Naruto stood quickly, ramming his still hard cock balls deep in one thrust.

Sasuke's toes curled, his hands holding tightly to the edge of the desk. Naruto began thrusting then and Sasuke hooked is heels over Naruto's shoulders, praying he could keep his mouth shut; pleasure this severe was likely to have him bringing down the rafters before too long. He panted in open-mouthed surrender.

Naruto had his hands on the desk, beside Sasuke's hips. He pumped his lover hard, smelling his essence on Sasuke's breath. The scent and that of Sasuke's ass had him snarling, his eyes turning red.

The sight of the Kyuubi eyes behind the intellectual glasses had Sasuke coming with a bitten off bark of searing release. Then he came again a few moments later when Naruto slammed into his prostate. Sasuke's arms lost the strength to support him. He quivered to the desk, but Naruto snatched him up and carried him to the couch.

The blond sat. Sasuke's limbs were shaking, but he managed a jerky ride that had Naruto biting Sasuke's shoulder hard to keep from crying out as he came a second time. Sasuke rested his head briefly on Naruto's neck. Then Naruto rolled them to the floor.

The carpet was scratchy against Sasuke's back, abrading his skin as Naruto continued fucking him. They slid haltingly across the rough surface until they reached the door with a bump of their heads.

"Naruto-san?" one of the Chuunins called. "Is everything alright in there? We heard a noise…"

"I'm fine," Naruto called hoarsely. Shit, but Sasuke was raking his nails across his ass…

"Are you sure, sir? You don't sound well. Maybe I should-" The knob on the door began turning and Naruto was helpless to stop thrusting. Sasuke's mouth was on his ear, his nipples being squeezed and he felt another orgasm coming up fast.

"I said I'm fine!" Naruto shouted desperately. "Go get me some ramen."

The knob stopped turning and Naruto heard footsteps moving away from the door just as he came a third time in Sasuke's dripping ass. This time he did yell, though he tried to stifle it in Sasuke's hair. The feel of Sasuke coming against his stomach was warm and sticky. His clothes would be stained for sure.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, Naruto sat on the couch catching his breath. His shirt was indeed stained. Sasuke was in the adjoining bathroom, attempting to wash it out. Naruto took the glasses from his face and held them up to the light as Sasuke came back into the room and tossed him the sopping shirt.

Naruto caught it, wincing at the spray of water that doused his face. He showed the glasses to Sasuke. "This your new fetish or something?"

Sasuke sat beside Naruto and leaned his head against the back of the couch. "I don't know what it is, but the thought of you in glasses gives me orgasms."

Naruto snorted as he got up to drape the shirt over the heater. "You always were a freak when it came to sex."

"Me?" Sasuke said incredulously. "You're the one who fucks me ten times a day, not the other way around."

"That's appetite, not freaky. You get these ideas into your head and I swear I don't know where they come from."

"Like?"

"Like fucking in this office. The glasses. Getting all turned on when our bodies were switched and you wanted to fuck yourself. Enjoying sex when you were female. Making me use my dick as the banana in that banana split-"

"Alright, I get it. I can't help it," Sasuke said. He held a hand in the air as he searched for words to explain. "I'm not a freak, okay? It's just…certain things, like this office for instance, make me nuts. You should see yourself in those glasses, by the way. You're keeping them. I'd appreciate it if you wore them whenever we fucked."

"See?" The blond pointed at Sasuke accusingly. "Freak, what'd I tell you. I'm breaking those things the first chance I get."

"I got three pairs, different colors. Honestly, do you really mind if I spice up our sex life a bit?"

Naruto shook his head. He sat back in the chair and surveyed the mess the desk was in. Papers were sweat-stained, scattered, mixed up. He groaned inwardly at the thought of putting them all back in order. "I love it, you know I do."

"Good," Sasuke bounced to his feet. "Because this brings me back to why I came here in the first place."

Naruto recalled mention of a question. "And what's that?"

"I want to kiss Neji."

Naruto stared across the room at Sasuke. The man had to be joking. "Kiss Neji?"

"Yes. Remember that mission he and I had right before the coup?"

"How could I forget," Naruto said irritably. "Aimi and I almost died."

Sasuke's expression sobered a bit. "Yes. Well. You didn't. Anyways, he and I were talking. He said something that made me think he's got an interest in me."

He told Naruto about the threesome suggestion Neji had thrown his way. Naruto's brows joined in a V as he held up a hand. "Woah, woah, woah…a threesome with Neji?"

"No," Sasuke said patiently. "I just want to kiss him."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he'd grown a second head. "Why?" he asked in bewilderment. "Neji's nice and all, but the guy is weird. I heard he wears silk underwear."

Sasuke snorted a laugh at that, but came to lean his hands on the desk. "I just…want to see what it'd be like." Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "He's gorgeous."

Naruto didn't much like the idea of Sasuke thinking Neji was gorgeous…except the ass _was_ gorgeous. "Just a kiss?" Naruto said as he swiveled his chair in thought. "That's all?"

"Just a kiss, that's all" Sasuke assured him.

Naruto retrieved his pen from the floor and twisted it nonchalantly in his hands, holding Sasuke's gaze. "And…if I agree to this…would I get to kiss someone of my choosing too?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who are you thinking about besides me?"

"No one. Except…"

" _Who?_ " Sasuke growled.

"Well, that Hana chic is hot. I mean…damn." Naruto lifted his brows and gave his head a small shake, as if the thought of this Hana blew his mind.

Sasuke combed through the people in his memory until he could tack a face to the name. "Kiba's _sister_? Are you shitting me?" Sasuke's tone was one of rank disbelief.

"No more than you seem to be about Neji."

Sasuke pushed away from the desk. He turned and paced angrily up and down the office, Naruto's blue eyes following him. "Fine," he said at length. "It'd be base hypocrisy for me to deny you a kiss with the bitch if you let me kiss Neji. But it's just a kiss, right?"

"Right," Naruto said with a wide grin. "Just a kiss."

The Chuunins brought the ramen and Sasuke went home.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, after dinner and the kids had all been put to bed, the subject came up again. Sasuke was examining the teeth marks on his shoulder Naruto had given him that morning. Naruto was under the sheets, propped on an elbow. "So when do you want to do this?" the blond asked as Sasuke slid in beside him. "And what about Ino?"

"What about her? You heard about that week of threesomes she and Neji had with Ebisu."

Naruto had. He'd laughed himself sick at the idea of Neji and Ino getting down with that pervert. He chuckled even now. "Are we going to tell her?"

"Not our place to. If Neji wants to tell her, he can."

"Think he'll agree?"

"One way to find out, neh?"

And so the next day Sasuke left Aimi and the triplets with Nana-san, their live-in housekeeper, and sought Neji out. The Hyuuga happened to be home, training his nephew Hiroshi. He met Sasuke in the main room of the estate, his long hair swaying gently as he jogged up with a smile. He clasped the Uchiha's forearm. "This is a surprise," Neji said, slightly breathless. "What's up?"

Sasuke found himself uncharacteristically bashful now that the moment was upon him. Then he remembered the plan he and Naruto had come up with last night. "Uh, nothing really. Naruto and I wanted to know if you'd like to come over some time this week. You know…to hang out. Maybe have a few drinks."

Neji smiled in pleasure at the invitation. The life of a ninja left little time for socializing outside of missions. Plus it was Sasuke doing the inviting. "Yeah! That sounds great. Uh…Hinata and Ino are going out tonight so I'm free then if that's not too soon."

Sasuke ducked his head in embarrassment. "Actually, uh…night's not going to be good, the kids will be home. We were thinking during Naruto's lunch break, you know…day time…the kids will be at school."

Neji rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, after I'm done with Hiroshi, I won't have anything else to do…I guess I can come by in a couple of hours?"

Sasuke smiled. "Perfect! See you then."

He turned and left, leaving Neji to ponder the crimson stain on Sasuke's cheeks.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A quick stop by the Hokage's office informed Naruto that Neji would be over in a few short hours. Naruto looked up from what Kakashi was saying and gave a nod and a wink. They were both looking forward to this. Sasuke, because he liked Neji and wanted to know the thrill of kissing someone else. Naruto, because the thought of Sasuke's lips on another man had finally worked its way into his brain enough to become a turn on.

Back at the house, Sasuke convinced Nana-san to pile the triplets and Aimi into the special four-seat stroller Yukio and Juro had built and take them all to the park for a couple of hours. He insisted that they wouldn't get sick. The stout woman bundled the ten-month old babies up warmly in snowsuits and left with a mutter.

Sasuke inspected the kitchen. Nana-san had prepared a nice soup and fresh rolls for lunch. There was _sake_ in the cabinets. The plan was to have Neji over, talk, drink, laugh and then accidentally fall on his lips.

Well, not exactly, but that was the gist of it. Sasuke didn't think he'd be able to get Neji drunk enough to not notice himself being kissed, though.

His stomach fluttered with nerves. Suddenly Sasuke felt like calling the whole thing off. He'd never kissed anyone but Naruto. That was good. That was better than good, it was perfect and right.

But Naruto wanted to see Sasuke kissing Neji and Sasuke had to admit, he wanted to know what it was like, kissing someone like that Hyuuga. It made his head buzz just thinking about it. Sasuke looked down at himself and decided to change his clothes.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji arrived at the appointed hour carrying a six-pack of brewskies. He rang the doorbell. Naruto opened the door a minute later and ushered Neji inside. He took the drinks with a smile, hollering up the stairs for Sasuke.

Neji took in his surroundings. The last time he'd been here had been for a party Itachi's kids were having. He could still scarcely believe that seventeen kids lived in the joint. There was no sign of them now as he shrugged out of his sheepskin coat and hung it on the rack by the door. He sniffed the air. Something smelled wonderful.

Sasuke came thumping down the stairs then and Neji noticed the new attire. His hair was brushed back into a short, thick ponytail. He had on a long-sleeved white sweater that left his collarbone exposed. His black jeans hugged his muscular legs. He wore black Timberlands. A small silver chain with the Uchiha fan dangling from it swung on his chest.

Neji was glad he'd changed his own clothes. His cream corduroys and gray button down didn't seem so out of place.

Naruto called to them from the living room. Sasuke and Neji stopped eyeing each other to respond, Sasuke gesturing politely for Neji to precede him.

A table had been set for three. Naruto was just biting into a roll. Sasuke sat on his right while Neji sat on Naruto's left. The blond reached for the soup tureen.

"So," Neji said brightly. "How long's your lunch break?"

"Actually," Naruto said as he ladled soup, "Kakashi said he just found out Kurenai's pregnant. He said he's taking the rest of the day off to celebrate with her. Bullshit, of course, since I know he knew about the pregnancy at least two weeks ago. Anyways, he said I can have the rest of the day off too."

Sasuke sipped his _sake_ in silence. It was warm, hitting his throat smoothly. He saw his hand shaking slightly and admonished himself to get a grip. It was only kiss, for Christ's sake. Neji and Naruto struck up an animated conversation about the whole thing with Ebisu and Sasuke soon joined in. It was a good ice-breaker; the entire thing was too funny for him to remain nervous for long.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour passed with the three men hardly noticing. The _sake_ flowed until it was gone. The beers were brought out and cracked open, foaming frostily. All of them retired to the couch with Neji sitting between Sasuke and Naruto. They laughed about old times, first meetings, first fucks, and the fact that they were parents until Sasuke unwittingly draped his arm behind Neji.

Naruto's laugh died down as he saw this. He met Sasuke's eyes across Neji's body and asked a silent question. _Now?_

Sasuke hadn't meant to drop his arm behind Neji, but now that it had happened it would look suspicious if he moved away. He met Naruto's eyes with a degree of panic.

Neji looked back and forth between the suddenly silent men. He caught the look they exchanged. A prickle of unease had him sitting up straighter. "What's going on?"

Naruto saw that Sasuke was chickening out and decided to intervene. "Nothing, Neji. How do you feel about kissing?" the blond said boldly.

Sasuke removed his arm at last and dropped his head into his hands with a groan of humiliation. Neji eyed him curiously as he tried to answer Naruto. "Kissing?"

"Well," Naruto said as he, too, watched Sasuke. "Kissing Sasuke, specifically."

Neji's head swung back to Naruto. He stood up and backed away from them both. The fact that he'd been invited here while the kids were out suddenly struck him anew. He frowned suspiciously. ''What is this?"

Sasuke took himself in hand. He looked up at Neji from between his fingers. "This was supposed to be an experiment. I wanted to see what it would be like kissing someone other than Naruto." He watched Neji's reaction carefully.

Neji's shoulders relaxed. "Oh." Then the words really hit him. " _Oh_."

Naruto crossed one leg over the other, the picture of ease. "'Oh', as in you don't mind?"

Neji met Sasuke's gaze squarely, his skin prickling not unpleasantly. "Kissing Sasuke? No. I don't mind."

Naruto smirked. _Definite_ interest there. He rolled his head lazily towards Sasuke. "Ball's in your court now, man."

Sasuke was well aware of that. He stood and wiped his sweaty palms down his jeans. He snagged his thumbs in his belt loops as he considered Neji's eager face. "This is just a kiss, now, nothing more." Why did it feel like he was trying to reassure himself, Sasuke wondered.

Neji nodded regally. "Understood. Question. Why me?"

Naruto blurted, "Because Sasuke thinks you're hot, why else?"

Sasuke could have killed the fuck. Instead, he kept his eyes on Neji's. Neji said, "Yeah? Interesting. I happen to think you're hot too, Sasuke."

A few moments of shocked silence greeted this pronouncement. The business of the day had been stated, but at that precise moment they all felt where this had the potential to lead. Sasuke pulled his mind back from that thought quickly. Kissing. Just kissing. That was _it_.

Neji quirked one corner of his mouth in a sexy challenge: Sasuke was hesitating. The smile did what it was supposed to do, though. Sasuke found his feet taking him closer to Neji and Neji didn't back down. It was almost as if those white eyes reeled the Uchiha in. Dark gray searched white briefly and then it was happening.

Naruto leaned forward on the couch to get a better view. Sasuke still had his thumbs in his belt loops. Neji's hand brushed one of Sasuke's as his head tilted. Their lips were barely touching. Almost as if they were each asking for permission or daring the other to be the aggressor. Then Neji stepped into the kiss and Sasuke's hands came up. Then it was _really_ happening. Naruto grinned, feeling his groin tighten. Talk about hot!

Neji had executed iron self-control not to do an air-guitar move at hearing he'd been brought here to kiss Sasuke. Of all the boons to fall from heaven! The first brush of their lips had been exquisite torture, magnificent titillation. His whole body reacted to the beer-flavored mouth. He'd moved in, Sasuke's arms had snagged his belt and pulled him closer and then their tongues were meeting each other.

_The guy can definitely kiss_ , Sasuke thought incoherently. Strange that he didn't feel as if he were betraying Naruto, not with the blond right there behind him. No, what Sasuke felt was Neji's stern erection. It brought on his own. His hand snaked its way up Neji's back to sift through that amazing hair. The feel of it was entirely too sexual. Sasuke moaned. So did Neji. The Hyuuga liked the way Sasuke's fingers ran through his hair.

Naruto was drooling. He got up and walked around them until he was behind Neji, looking at Sasuke's expression as he sucked face with the guy. The moans had the blond acting before he thought. His arms came around the kissing men and squeezed.

Sasuke and Neji broke apart with a faint sound of released suction. Sasuke eyed Naruto's toothy smile behind Neji's shoulder. "What are you doing?" he panted. He'd just been getting into the kiss!

Neji was sandwiched between the two men. Naruto's rock-hard dick pressed against his lower back. That was not part of the deal…or was it? "Yeah, what are you doing?" he said nervously. His voice was a little shaky. Sasuke's mouth was like a drug.

"I wouldn't mind joining the kiss," the blond said huskily. "I'm feeling pretty left out. We could take this upstairs."

Sasuke looked at Neji again. "Just kissing, right?" Neji verified. Naruto rested his chin on Neji's shoulder.

"Just kissing," the blond swore.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke wondered, though. Naruto had that look on his face. That look that always left Sasuke's ass sore for days afterward. When Neji nodded, Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around the two men and lifted them both over his head, displaying the strength he rarely showed. Neji and Sasuke cursed in alarm as the blond ran up the stairs two at a time, kicked his bedroom door open and threw them both onto the king-sized bed.

When Naruto fell atop them, Sasuke knew for sure.

This was going to go beyond kissing.

Naruto caught the look Sasuke threw him. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll only be fucking you. You can have Neji."

Neji thought to protest at this. "No one said anything about fucking!" He tried to get off the bed, but Naruto shoved the Hyuuga back down.

"Well, I'm saying it now," Naruto said assertively. "Either of you want to continue kissing and leave it at that, go right ahead, but I want a threesome." The blue eyes looked back and forth between the two speechless men. Then Sasuke glanced questioningly at Neji. Neji didn't offer a word in opposition.

Naruto grinned happily. He picked Sasuke up and threw him onto Neji, wild in his triumph. The prospect of getting a threesome at last made the blond almost feral with lust.

Sasuke's lips collided with Neji's, bounced off, and then he went back to kiss him properly. _What do you know_ , Sasuke thought as he settled on Neji's body. _I really did fall onto his lips_.

The thought of fucking Neji didn't give him nearly as much pause as it should have. Sasuke considered and accepted the notion with dismaying speed. He'd think about the ramifications later. For now Naruto had suggested it, he was okay with it and Neji was kissing him back.

Seriously, Neji was doing more than kissing him back. He held Sasuke to him by a fistful of his soft sweater, rolling the Uchiha onto his back. He, too, seemed to be okay with this turn of events. The only one who wasn't happy was Naruto. "Hey!" the blond shouted. "What about me?"

Sasuke broke the kiss long enough to reach out a hand and drag Naruto to him. The blond jostled Neji aside and leaned in to kiss Sasuke hungrily.

Neji sat on Sasuke's hips and removed his shirt. He took off the t-shirt beneath, pulling his hair free. Then he rubbed his hands up Sasuke's chest, beneath the white sweater. He bent and sucked the man's rippled stomach, leaving hickies everywhere.

Sasuke bucked under the dizzying pleasure of having two men on him. Neji's mouth was talented at more than kissing, it seemed. The Hyuuga now had Sasuke's dick covered with his mouth through his jeans. The feel of the hot breath on his cock through the material had him fighting not to come. Naruto's tongue was down his throat. He fisted one hand in the blond hair and one in the brown.

-oOo-

They shifted after a while and suddenly they were all shirtless. Neji was sitting in Sasuke's lap kissing the Uchiha fiercely. Naruto knelt behind him, holding his long hair up so that he could run his lips down his smooth shoulder. Neji liked the feel of Naruto's broad chest against his back, but it was the feel of Sasuke that had him biting the raven-haired man's succulent mouth.

Sasuke pushed against Neji's chest, shoving him so that Naruto supported him in a reclining position. He undid Neji's pants and drew out his stiff cock. Everyone paused, looking at it.

"Bet you keep Ino well satisfied, huh?" Naruto said with a chuckle. "Always knew you Hyuugas were hung."

"And look," Sasuke added, fingering the dark material in his hands. "He really does wear silk undies. Do they turn you on, Neji?"

"You turn me on," Neji bit out.

"I can see that," Sasuke said in satisfaction. He bent and spent some time smelling the smooth white shaft, rubbed his lips along the velvety skin. "Mmmm, Neji…such a pretty cock."

"He smells like almonds," Naruto offered as Sasuke pulled off Neji's pants. "Mouthwatering."

"Undeniably mouthwatering," Sasuke purred. Then he glanced up at Neji's pink face. "Hard or slow?"

"Slow," Neji said between gasps. It was difficult to feel insulted at the way they discussed him as if he was their next meal. Not when Naruto was rubbing his nipples and Sasuke was squeezing his dick lightly. His legs fell open as Sasuke bent his head, Neji's own dark head pillowed on the blond's muscled chest. His breathing quickened in anticipation.

"Slow it is," Sasuke said. He lowered his mouth over the quivering cock and sucked leisurely.

Neji arched strongly, but Naruto held him down, locking his arms over Neji's. He sucked on the place behind Neji's ear, feeling his pulse beat heavily the longer Sasuke worked. Neji's leg lifted, swung, but Sasuke held both legs and began moving his head up and down, still going slowly the way Neji had requested.

"Does Ino give it to you this good?" Naruto whispered in Neji's ear.

Neji was forced to shake his head in the negative.

"Thought not," the blond continued. His eyes were glued to what Sasuke was doing, but his lips were right against Neji's ear. "No disrespect to your wife, but if she was you wouldn't be dreaming about my man." Naruto tightened his hold on Neji. "And I know you dream about him, Hyuuga. I've seen how you look at him." Neji shivered as Naruto's tongue licked behind his ear. "Don't worry, you're not the only one." Naruto reached down a hand to rub Neji's hairless pubic bone.

Neji didn't deny the dreams. He remembered them vividly. And the blond was right; the soft, slow suction was better than anything Ino had done. God, but Sasuke was killing him!

Naruto had to hand it to Neji, the man had control. He knew firsthand how good Sasuke was at giving head. Neji sucked in his breath and didn't let a peep escape him. His breathing whistled in and out of his nose, his arms strained against Naruto's, but he didn't cry out. Naruto thought that was selfish of him.

"I think it's time to go hard, Sasuke," Naruto grunted. Neji was really twisting in his grasp. "Send this Hyuuga over the moon, by Jesus."

Sasuke hummed on Neji's cock and Neji broke at last. "Oh, fuck!" he gasped out.

"We'll get to that," Naruto said cheerfully. "Did Ebisu fuck you?"

Neji was almost beyond speech. "N-no. Oh, _Christ_ …Sasuke!"

"Hear that Sasuke?" Naruto crowed. "Our guy's a virgin to men!"

Sasuke was sucking as hard as he could on the thick meat in his mouth. Neji's juices tasted different from Naruto's. Not quite as salty. Good, though. So good. He cupped Neji's balls and that sent the Hyuuga past the edge of his control. He came with a muffled curse, his hips rising and falling beneath Sasuke's head. His entire body surged upward.

"Easy there, Neji," Naruto laughed as he held him down. The man was taller than he was and far from weak. "I know he's good, but shit!"

Neji's convulsions subsided slowly. Naruto eased him down until he was lying on the bed. He leaned over the Hyuuga as he addressed Sasuke. "Mind if I taste?"

Sasuke grinned from between Neji's legs. "Be my guest."

Neji wondered idly what they were talking about, but then Naruto's lips came down on his.

Warm. Masculine. Masterful. Surprisingly tender for such a rough guy, Neji thought. Then he lunged up, his mouth twisting from Naruto's as he felt a tongue touch his ass. "What-?"

Naruto brought Neji back down and resumed kissing him. The blond's large hand reached lower and coaxed Neji's cock back to life, distracting him from what Sasuke was doing. This and the way Sasuke licked skillfully at Neji's anus had the Hyuuga quickly forgetting his alarm. He moaned into Naruto's mouth. _Whore_ , Naruto thought smugly.

Sasuke's tongue swirled and swiped, laved and licked as he held the Hyuuga spread wide. Neji was soon unable to return Naruto's kiss, moaning shamelessly. Naruto stroked the long hair. "You like that, huh?"

Neji's head tossed and turned. Naruto held one of his legs up to give Sasuke more room. Neji shivered and bit out a plea. The blond saw that Sasuke had put his tongue in Neji's hole. "Looks like we have a virgin _and_ an uke on our hands," Naruto chuckled. "Lube him good, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't need telling. Touching and tasting Neji was different and exciting and too good to waste the experience on talking. He leaned back. Sasuke found that he did have something to say after all. "Get on all fours, Neji. I want to see you sucking Naruto's fat dick."

Neji did this without a word of complaint, indeed with an eagerness he didn't hide. Once in position, Sasuke bent to his ass again. Neji found the huge cock in his face and hesitated, but Naruto guided the head to his lips and Neji complied by opening his mouth. The organ barely squeezed past. He had to check his gag reflex as the shaft hit the back of his throat. He couldn't even get half of it into his mouth, it was that big.

"Sheeee-it," Naruto groaned. "Just like that, Neji. Right there- oh. OH."

Sasuke eyed his demon along the length of Neji's back. Naruto's pants were down around his knees, his head thrown back as he gripped Neji's hair. Sasuke nibbled Neji's tight hole, making the Hyuuga moan on the cock in his mouth. Naruto cursed loudly, gripping Neji's hair tighter.

Sasuke began fucking Neji's ass with a finger. Neji mirrored the movement with his head on Naruto, arching his back strongly. Then the blond began moving his hips in counterpoint to Neji's head movements and they were all undulating on the groaning mattress. That went on for awhile, the sounds of grunts and sighs, moans and wet mouths the only noise in the room.

Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto getting close. "On his face," he told his demon. Naruto pulled out at the last second to shoot his load all over Neji's face. The Hyuuga leaned into it, rubbing his face on the squirting cock, coating his cheeks and chin and mouth with the stuff.

"Jesus, he's a natural, Sasuke. Take him!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke had come to the same conclusion. He rolled Neji onto his back, took his jeans off and positioned himself between the long, muscular legs. His stiff dick probed between the cheeks of Neji's ass and halted. He looked down at the Hyuuga.

Neji licked the cum from his lips as he stared back at Sasuke. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, Sasuke," Naruto said as he kicked his own pants off. He reached for the bottle of lube. "He wants it, look at him."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked Neji.

In answer, Neji spread his legs wider. He wanted it so bad he was ready to pull out a kunai and force Sasuke to fuck him. He'd wanted it for ages. And he wanted from the exact person who was about to give it to him.

Sasuke eased forward. Neji's breathing quickened, roughened, he gasped…then he yelled.

Naruto stopped lubricating his cock long enough to watch what was happening. Neji was biting his lip, but Sasuke was exercising a good deal of restraint, giving the Hyuuga time to adjust. Neji wasn't silent for long. When he started giving high-pitched sounds of need mixed with pleasure, Naruto grinned. He remembered the first time Sasuke had entered him when they'd all been exiles. Yup, Sasuke was well-endowed. And he knew how to use his package.

Naruto got on the bed and lay beside Neji for a time, rubbing his lubricated hand slowly along the Hyuuga's engorged cock. Neji's body jerked with each thrust Sasuke gave. Naruto watched Neji's face. A frown marred the Hyuuga's smooth brow, his mouth open with his pleasured cries. His white eyes were glazed with passion. Naruto alternated between rubbing Neji's cock and rubbing his own. He leaned down and kissed Neji's moaning mouth from time to time.

Neji had never felt such raging, burning desire. The heat of Sasuke's gaze set his body aflame. "Sasuke," he hissed. He could feel where Sasuke penetrated him, the intrusion painful yet utterly delicious. He could feel every ridge and vein on the cock sliding in him. "Sasuke," he said again. Sometimes Naruto kissed him, Sometimes Sasuke did. Neji's hands pulled and kneaded the Uchiha's slick shoulders. "Oh, yessss," Neji sighed.

Sasuke loved Naruto beyond the capabilities of the world to contain, but having such a gorgeous guy so into him was a definite ego booster. Neji's body was wonderfully responsive, his whispers of Sasuke's name killingly arousing. He could scarce believe he was buried inside the Hyuuga. "God, Neji…Oh, God."

At last, the sounds and sights became too much for Naruto. Kyuubi leapt in him the way he hadn't done in years and it was all Naruto could do not to rip Neji and Sasuke to shreds in his excitement. He was filled with such a maniacal glee that it was almost terrible.

Naruto came up behind Sasuke and grabbed his flexing hips. Sasuke tried to brush his hands away, intent on savoring his experience with Neji. Naruto persisted. He located Sasuke's entrance with the wide tip of his cock.

Sasuke caught himself on his hands at the hard push Naruto gave, stopping himself before he could fall on Neji. "Asshole! Warn me first! You didn't even prep me," Sasuke complained. He tried to relax his stretched sphincter.

Neji moaned when Naruto entered Sasuke; it had caused the Uchiha to press deeply into his own ass. Neji squirmed, seeking a more comfortable position. Then he squirmed for a different reason as Sasuke's balls settled against his ass. Naruto peered at him over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Having fun Neji? I am! Woohoo!" And with that the blond began thrusting like crazy, one hand in Sasuke's hair, the other on the small of his back.

Sasuke and Neji both yelled, though Neji's changed mid-tone. Naruto was fucking them both, forcing Sasuke's movements with his own. Sasuke had no control whatsoever. All he could do was lock his elbows to keep from toppling onto Neji.

Neji, for his part, lifted his knees, welcoming the pleasure/pain of being fucked by a man. It was better than he'd thought it would be, which was saying something. When it had been just Sasuke fucking him, he'd thought he'd die from how good it felt. Now, though…Sasuke's sweat dripped on him, his arms trembled as Naruto angled his hips and then he lost his fight not to fall on Neji. Neji took advantage of the event and kissed Sasuke hotly.

"Yeahh," Naruto growled, seeing the action. He climbed onto Sasuke's back and fucked him harder, the Uchiha's hips lifting away from Neji a little each time he withdrew, only to be slammed back home with each thrust. Neji didn't even seem to mind the weight, though he had to have at least three hundred and fifty pounds of sweaty male on top of him. Naruto reached down and dragged a handful of Neji's hair up, wrapping it around Sasuke's head. He buried his nose in the stuff, inhaling the sexy fragrance.

Neji broke the kiss. "Uh…UH…OHGODDD!"

Sasuke read the telltale signs of impending orgasm and elbowed Naruto hard. The blond didn't budge. He was too caught up in living his fantasy to care that Sasuke wanted Neji's orgasm to himself. Sasuke reached between their bodies with difficulty and grabbed Neji's cock. "Not yet," he told the sweating Hyuuga. "Wait. _Naruto, get off of me now!_ "

"Damn, Sasuke!" But he rolled off and substituted Sasuke's ass with his hand.

Sasuke backed to the edge of the bed, dragging Neji with him. He stood, grabbed Neji's hips and thrust carefully, searching. Neji hissed out a hoarse scream between his teeth and Sasuke knew he'd found his prostate. He fucked the Hyuuga hard, over and over again. Naruto left his own cock to give attention to Neji's.

Neji was losing his mind. What in fuck was Sasuke doing to him? Whatever it was, he felt his Byakugan creeping into place from the force of the barbaric pleasure. Naruto's callused hand on his straining cock further shredded his nerves, stroking fast and hard in time to Sasuke's pistoning hips. Neji's eyes opened to stare blindly at the ceiling as he came and came and came. He didn't even notice the indignity of himself screaming Sasuke's name. His arms swung wildly, lashing out in his release. Naruto snagged one of the hard fists and kept pumping the erupting cock. Sasuke came in Neji barely a second later, "Oh, shit," he grunted. He let go of Neji at last and climbed up beside him on the bed.

"Aww, look at you two!" Naruto crooned. He stood on the mattress, his legs straddling the spent men. Neji watched tiredly as Naruto flogged his meat with a steady unrelenting rhythm. He came a few minutes later, shooting all over Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke seemed used to this treatment, but Neji flinched at the warm spray. Then he snorted a laugh.

Naruto bounced on the bed, making the two men punch him just as the door could be heard opening downstairs. Aimi's laugh floated up to them and Naruto leapt away to grab his pants and shirt and head them off before they reached the nursery. Sasuke smiled at Neji as the Hyuuga struggled to sit up. Looked like poor Neji was going to be sore.

They both listened as Naruto spoke to the housekeeper. Their words were unintelligible. Finally Neji looked over at Sasuke. "That was some 'kiss'."

"Tell me about it. What do you think Ino will say?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You had a threesome without me?" Ino shrieked when Neji told her where he'd been that afternoon. "Why didn't you call me? I would have liked to see that!"

Neji soothed her ruffled feathers with promises of no more threesomes unless she was present. Ino turned to him with a devilish glint in her eyes. Neji sighed. It looked like he'd have to try and get it up again.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, as Sasuke was going on and on about how awesome the event had been, Naruto relived the afternoon in his own mind. Man! He'd had a threesome at last! And it had been great. Which reminded him…

"Neh, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned towards him in the bed. "What."

"You realize that because you did what you did with Neji, this means I get to do the same with Hana?"

Sasuke sat bolt upright. "No, you don't! You're not fucking her!"

"But you fucked Neji," Naruto pointed out reasonably. "I think I should be awarded the same privileges."

"You made us fuck!"

"No I didn't. You two were practically fucking each other downstairs. I only brought your asses up here so you could be more comfortable."

"You son of a bitch. That's not how it was, you said you wanted a threesome."

"Which you were perfectly within your rights to deny. But you didn't."

"You are not. Fucking. That woman."

Naruto was relentless though. He finally called Sasuke's honor into question. The Uchiha fumed in silence for several minutes, imagining horrible deaths for the grinning blond beside him. "When," he finally said between gritted teeth.

"Oh, well…I don't know. Let's see if she even thinks I'm cute." Naruto's eyes glittered diabolically.

Sasuke lunged at the blond, punching and biting…and then he was moaning and sighing as Naruto's mouth did things to him. He groped for the bedside table where a pair of glasses sat…


End file.
